the news
by Don'tDoubtTheJAM
Summary: zack and kelly have thier first child
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By The Bell or its characters.

Always In My Arms

As Zack walked through the door of his and Kelly's apartment he had to smile to himself when he thought of Kelly. Kelly the girl of his dreams. Speaking of Kelly he could hear her singing along to the radio. They had been married for four years now and he still loved how she sang. He set down his briefcase and walked as quietly as he could into the doorframe of the kitchen. A large grin spread across his face the second he saw her. For some reason Zack hadn't been able to stop thinking about her today day. He wasn't sure if he was able to talk to his beloved wife Kelly yet but was still considering it as he saw her sing and dance. Kelly was testing a piece of pasta when she yelped in pain when she stuck it in her mouth, quickly spitting it out. Zack took this as his cue. He walked over to her with Kelly's back to him, he reached out and softly touched her hip with one hand and with his other her butt. Instantly she spun around and giggled. "Zack! Don't do that when I'm standing next to the stove!" "Ok well then I'll just have to change that." He picked her up very gently and moved her onto the counter. She smiled and deeply kissed him. As she pulled away he moaned and said "Kelly don't leave me, I need you!" "Zack you big baby, I'm right hear!" Zack smiled on the inside when she said "baby". "I know but I always like it when your REALY close!" he answered. They kissed again until Zack was the one that pulled away this time. Kelly smiled and slid off the counter. "Dinner will be ready right about …now." She said as she spooned the pasta out of the pot. Zack sighed deeply and sat down at the table. Kelly sensed looseness in his voice probably from being home already. As she sat down across from him she took his hand in hers and looked into his hazel eyes. She felt that this was the best time if any to talk about what had been on her mind all day. "Zack I think we need to talk about something that I have been trying to hold in all day." Zack looked at Kelly and saw that the smile had faded from her face and replaced by a scared, uncertain look." Kelly what is it? He asked as he stared into her eyes and squeezed her hand in a sense of comfort. "Zack um…. I'm um…. kind of…. well…"What is it Kelly?" "Pregnant." Was her stared at Zack. He was suddenly pulled back into their early years in junior high and high school." Zack" she asked timidly "What do you think?" "He jumped up and looked down at her "Where going to be parents?! You and me?! As in mommy and daddy?!" "Yes" Kelly answered. Suddenly tears were streaming down her gorgeous face and Zack got down on his knees and held her hand. "Kelly? What's wrong?" he asked, "I don't know I'm just really scared." She said. "Oh Kelly come here." He said taking Kelly in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. "Tell me what's going on," he told her. "Well we've always wanted a baby and now it's going to really happen and I'm really nervous that something is going to happen plus it's going to hurt and we'll have to tell everyone and I'm not going to be your high school cheerleader, swimmer, volleyball girlfriend any more." "Oh Kelly, never would that happen, you will always be my high school fantasy girlfriend except you know, now my wife!" "Oh Zack thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" she wrapped her arms around him and he held her there in his arms for along time, they kept their eyes closed, silently taking it all in. When Zack finally shifted to see his watch he realized that it was a lot later than he thought it was. Then he turned his head to look at Kelly who had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and slowly and gently picked her up and held her in his arms. She was totally vulnerable lying there in his arms. He was totally responsible for her right now and it felt good to have that role on his shoulders because he knew that he wasn't only holding his wife but his child, their child. I love you, both of you, he whispered and walked into the living room, sat down still holding Kelly and just looked down at her as silent tears fell from his eyes. "I'm going to be a daddy." He whispered before kissing Kelly's limp lips and smiling. "You will always be in my arms." He told her and he couldn't tell but he thought he saw Kelly **and** the baby smile at his kind words.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly groggily opened her eyelids as the sun poured in through the huge window of Zack and hers bedroom. She rolled over and felt a hand on her stomach. As she looked up she saw Zack's face. He was rubbing her eight-week pregnant stomach and smiling at her. "I don't remember coming into bed last night Zack." "That's because I carried you up and laid with you through the night because I couldn't sleep and looking at you beats any dream I could ever have." He said smiling. "Oh Zack that's so sweet but you could have put your pajama's on." Said Kelly. "I couldn't tare my eyes from you, you were to beautiful." Said Zack. As Kelly sat up slowly Zack leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Zack will you make me breakfast?" Kelly asked hopefully. "Already done." Said Zack. He took Kelly's hand and the two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kelly was sitting in a chair when she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Zack ran after her and saw that she was getting sick. "Um Kelly do you need my help?" He felt so bad for her. She nodded and he ran to her side. He couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down his face. He then lightly rubbed her back and held her hair out of the way. Ounce Kelly stopped getting sick she turned to him and cried. She was shaking and curled her feet up to her chest and bowed her head on her knees. Zack leaned down and wrapped his big, strong arms around her cold, petite body and held her. She stopped crying and looked at him wearily. "Zack I'm sorry." "For what?" he asked. "For making you watch me puck and not sleeping all night and everything I've done since I've been pregnant." She said sympathetically. "Kelly that's all part of the process and I'm happy to help any way I can." Said Zack. "Oh Zack what would I do without you?" "I'm not sure I should answer that but you look like your not feeling well so why don't I give you a hand there?" he lifted her up and brought her to their big navy blue sofa. "Zack, have you thought about how we are going to tell the old gang about the soon to be addition and our parents for that matter?" asked Kelly. "I've already got a plan for that Kel. See we'll invite them all over for movie night and tell them that this is a brand new movie, just came out. Then we ask them to open the case for us and when they do there will be a picture of the ultra-sound you had yesterday and we will tell them about our soon to be baby **girl**!" "You know Zack that isn't a bad idea!" "Ok well then it's settled, I'll get on the phone right now and start asking people!"

"Kelly guess what? All of the old gang and our parents said that they would come!" "Wow that's great Zack I can't wait to see Slater, Jessie, Lisa, Screech, my mom and dad and yours too!" "Kel you forgot one person!" "Oh yah, who?!" "Mr. Belding!" "What?! You invited him! Why?!" "Because I feel that he should also be here when all the other people that we grew up with find out about our soon to be arrival and he was one of them!" "I guess your right. Um Zack have you thought of any names for our soon to be arrival?! "As a matter of fact I have what do you think of Elly, Malena or Zoë?! "Oh my god I love it Zack!" "How about Zoë Malena Morris?!" said Kelly. "It's perfect!" Said Zack!

"Oh my god Zack their here, there all here! Said Kelly!" "Kelly calm down! Said Zack." As he opened the door their old friends starting with Lisa and Jessie smiled and hugged everyone and ounce they had all come in and sat comfortably Zack smiled at Kelly and said "Hey can you guys help me open this video case I can't open it!?" Exclaimed Zack. And Kelly smiled broadly. "Sure" said Jessie and Zack handed her the case, as Jessie popped open the case she stared dumb-founded at what lay in front of her "Um you guys either someone made a mistake or…" Yes Jessie it's the 'or' your talking about said Kelly. "Oh my god you guys, this is great!" shouted Jessie! "Well what is it Jess …" Lisa stopped short. Then Lisa and Jessie started screaming and everyone else crowded around to see why. "Hey congrats preppy!" said Slater. "Well how long have you been along Kelly?!" asked her father. "About eight weeks." Answered Kelly. "Wow." was Mr. Belding's answer. "You've been really quite Mr.B, you ok?" asked Screech. "What yah I'm fine just in a little shock you know because all you kids went to my school and now you are continuing your lives and I'm still apart of them!" "I know it is a bit of a shock isn't it!?" said Zack's mother. "Sure is!" said Zack as he wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist and pulled her close.

"Well we'll see you guys soon!" said their parents and friends as they walked out the door. "Kay bye guys" said Kelly and Zack together. As Kelly flopped down next to Zack and laid her head on his shoulder he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "Kelly, this is going to be the best time of our lives!" Kelly smiled and said "I know Zack, I know."


End file.
